Electric Love
by BlueThunderAngleTB
Summary: Claire ran away from home, can she find a new family. This is connected to my story Adopted, I though of this story way after I started writing Adopted. This is how Virgil and Clare met and got together.


**He guys this is a new story of how Virgil and Claire go together, it's before Adopted... I came to me while after I started writing Adopted. I hope you like it, here is the first chapter.**

**Chapter 1**

_A fourteen year old girl was walking down a street in London, it was the middle of the night and she was running away from her foster home. She has long brown hair and green and blue in both eyes, her name is Claire._

_Claire didn't know her birth parents and she has been in so many foster homes, but they don't like her and treated her like she didn't exist. All Claire wanted was a family to love her and to get to know her._

_Claire went across the road when someone beeped their horn at her, she looks up to see a pink had stopped and two people got out, a man and a lady. The lady had long light blonde hair and has blue eyes and she was wearing a gold dress on with a black cardigan and black high heels on, the man had gray hair and blue eyes and was wearing a black jacket, trousers and shoes, the lady says to Claire._

_"Hello I'm Lady Penelope Creighton-Ward, what's your name?"_

_Claire was__ terrified because she did not want to go back to the foster home, she replies._

_"Hello my name is Claire"_

_"What are you doing out at this time of night?"_

_"I won't go back... please don't make me"_

_Lady Penelope guided Claire to FAB1 and helped her to get in then got in herself, Lady Penelope says._

_"Home please Parker"_

_"Yes M'lady"_

_Parker drove them to Creighton-Ward Manor, it didn't take long to get there. Once they arrived they went inside and Lady Penelope leads Claire to the living room and Parker brought them a cup of hot chocolate, Lady Penelope asked._

_"Claire why don't you want to go back home?"_

_"They hate me... they ignore me, it's like I'm not there... it's like I don't even exist"_

_After telling Lady Penelope and Parker about her foster parents and foster homs that she's been in, Lady Penelope asked Parker to set up a room for Claire._

The sun was shining in through the window of a bedroom, someone just waking up and sat up stretching a little.

"I was just dreaming"

She got out of bed and walked into her bathroom to have a shower, after she was done she went back into her room to put some clo. Once she was dressed she went downstairs to have breakfast when someone says.

"Good morning Claire"

Claire looks up and replies.

"Good morning Penny"

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did thank you... did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did... I forget to mention yesterday, we're spending a week with the Tracy's"

"Ok that's fine with me"

It had been several years since Claire started living with Penny and Parker and she happy. After breakfast and Lady Penelope explained that they we're going to go to the coordinates that they were given. After they had packed they left heading to the coordinates, it took a few hours to get there. Claire was nervous to meet the Tracy's, she had heard about them but she's never met them. Lady Penelope says.

"Claire don't worry, you will be fine and they will like you"

"I hope so"

It had been a few hours and once they landed, Parker drove rest of the wayand parked outside of a big house, you could see the mountains all around and the sky was a clear blue with the sun out. Lady Penelope, Claire and Parker got out and went inside. They were met by an elderly lady who has short gray hair and blue eye, the lady says.

"Penny dear it's good to see you"

"It's good to see you too Mrs Tracy"

Mrs Tracy sees Claire and she asked.

"Who might this be?"

Lady Penelope answers before Claire could.

"This is Claire my adopted sister... Claire this is Mrs Tracy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs Tracy"

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Claire...come let me introduce you to the others"

Claire follows Mrs Tracy inside and everyone turns to look at Claire, she felt a little uncomfortable, Mrs Tracy says.

"Everyone this is Claire... Claire these are my grandsons Scott, Virgil, John, Gordon and Alan"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all"

The boys reply.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too"

Mrs Tracy continues with the introductions.

"This is my adopted granddaughter Kayo and this is Brains and Max"

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kayo, Brains, Max"

Kayo and Brains say together.

"Its a pleasure to meet you too Claire"

Max beeps to say hi.

Virgil was watching Claire and thinks to himself.

**Virgil's thoughts.**

**_she's beautiful... I wander if we could date... first we should get to know each other._**

Virgil was brought out of his thoughts. Claire's phone went off and she takes it out of her pocket and looks at it then says.

"I'm sorry I got to take this"

Claire went outside to take the call. Virgil got up and went over to the window and looks out at Claire and Scott say says.

"Virgil's got it bad"

everyone chuckles and Virgil says out loud.

"Claire's beautiful"

Gordon shakes his head and replies.

"Yep Virg has got bad"

Virgil blushes as he realized what he said. Outside Claire was on the phone to her friend and she says.

"Hello Sam"

sam replies.

"Hi Claire I thought that I would call you"

Claire talked to sam for ten minutes then hung up and when inside and Lady Penelope asked.

"Claire is everything ok?"

Claire shakes her head.

"No not really... Matt is looking for me"

"He knows that he's meant to stay away from you"

Virgil got up and put his hand on Claire's shoulder gently and says.

"if you want to talk about it, I'll listen"

"Thank you Virgil, I'd like that"

The rest of the day was spent getting to know Claire and she talked to Virgil the most. Claire thought that she liked Scott but he was ignoring her.

**I hope you liked it, please let me know what you think. I'll try and updated soon, please read and review**


End file.
